punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:YouGottaBigBand
Welcome Hi, welcome to Punch-Out!! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Punch-Out!! (anime) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Punch-Out!! Anime In case you are still around, I would like to quesiton the validity of the claim that there is an anime Punch-Out!! series. I checked against the Internet Movie Database. There is no mention of a Punch-Out!! series either searching that alone or checking against all of the voice actors or Larry Schwarz. The only mention of Gora Mokasa is on the Punch-Out!! anime page. I would prefer that, in the future, you or any contributors post links to back up the validity of these claims or request that the page be taken down. Same goes for Arm Wrestling. In short, videos or it didn't happen. About the Punch-Out!! Anime A couple of reasons why I don't believe you: *In the original page for the anime, you listed that "Zoom-boing" entertainment would be working with Porchlight Entertainment to create the series. However, in your protest post, you stated that "Kaboing" entertainment would be working on it. I'd find it hard to confuse the first syllable of a company between "Zoom" and "Ka." *In conjunction with that, neither "Zoom-Boing Entertainment" or "Kaboing Entertainment" bring up any results from a simple Google search (which they would...if they existed). The closest I found to "Kaboing Entertainment" was "Kboing Entertainment," a Spanish music website. Don't think they'd be producing an anime... *I looked up Bob Camp, and none of his previous works have anything to do with anime. Family Guy, Ice Age, Ren and Stimpy...and this guy is supposedly directing an anime? I don't think so. *All search results for "Punch-Out Anime" only bring up rumors from several months back and questions asking if there ever will be one. No concrete evidence exists that the anime exists or will ever exist. Searching for "Punch-Out" on Nelvana and Porchlight's websites bring back no results. Heck, even IMDb and IGN bring back nothing. *Your only edits on this wiki are related to the Punch-Out anime, and no other person on this wiki has edited that page at any time other than to remove the content. If it truly is in production, other people would have heard about it, but it seems that you are the only person with that knowledge, and that's highly suspicious. In short, there is no reason to believe that a Punch-Out anime is in production. If you wish to further argue your case, please give me hard, concrete evidence that it does exist other than "I called them and they told me so," because for all I know, you could be making it up. Any further attempts at remaking and editing the "Punch-Out!! (Anime)" page without first explaining your intentions will result in a one-month ban as a warning. Thank you for your time. Dudeman42 (talk) 22:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC)